


Nothing

by Ansgår (vegardylvisaker)



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Incest Mention, M/M, also its angst, short and painful, this work mentions the brothers' wives and kids, well its supposed to be at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegardylvisaker/pseuds/Ansg%C3%A5r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, they are left with nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

He wished he could reach out. Reach out and touch the man that didn't belong to him anymore. He wished he could erase the past from his mind, their minds, and everyone else's. He wished he could make the promise un-promised and break the law without breaking it. He also wished he didn't wish for all this, but that was only a small part of him. 

In his mind, he had the perfect picture of a family that loved him. The faces of his children and his wife were clear like a photograph, and he hated himself for despising the happiness they represented. He wanted to replace them with his own face, and be his only definition of joy again. He also wanted to not want it, but that was only the last bit of moral nagging at his brain. 

He tried to force himself to believe that it's better this way. Whatever they had was wrong, every touch that overstepped boundaries was a betrayal. He tried to persuade his own mind that they could live without fear now, and that his brother could finally be happy. But no matter how hard he tried, Vegard didn't believe a word of his own lie. 

And the younger one was always there. Bård never noticed because he never really paid attention, but he was always present. Hovering in Vegard's space like a weak magnet in a weak magnetic field. And Bård didn't leave his side, not once, but he was still always out of reach. As if the marriage that bound him was actually a thick, invisible wall between them. 

Vegard couldn't touch his brother anymore, he wasn't allowed to feel his skin beneath his hands whenever he wanted. Bård never explicitly stated that their bond had to be loosened now, or that he stopped wanting Vegard with every fibre of his being. But Vegard took this marriage as the huge warning sign it was supposed to be - The past they shared should be forgotten now. 

Vegard remembered though. It were a lot of unimportant things about his brother, like his favorite sort of tea or how he enjoyed sleeping with a hand resting on his thigh. He remembered that Bård liked when Vegard kissed him right under the hairline on his neck and he remembered that he hated the smell of lavender. But most of all he remembered the look in his eyes, when Bård saw Maria for the first time on their wedding day. 

The two brothers have never been this apart from each other, have never been this lost. So many years ago they thought they knew where they belonged. Not once did they think they could be separated by something as mundane as a wedding. But that was long before there was more to read into their relationship than just brotherhood. 

And then, suddenly, their reality had changed; Every time his brother stood next to him on stage, leaned in to fill out the camera shot, brushed Vegard's arm with his own, he felt it burn. And every time he saw Bård kissing his wife with an intensity he used to kiss Vegard with, he felt envious. And every time he caught himself staring longingly at his brother, he felt guilty. But when they had enough privacy for Bård to confess his love for Vegard in the breathiest of whispers, right before interviews or after leaving the bathroom, Vegard felt only numb. Because, no matter how hard Bård tried, Vegard tried harder. And eventually they had to discover that there was nothing left.


End file.
